


Dare

by Asexual_Ravioli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, Nile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

Nile Dok is a fucking asshole, he decides quickly. Levi doesn’t know anybody here except Erwin, who coerced him into being at this party. Truth is, Levi would do anything for Erwin. It’s kind of embarrassing how much he likes the guy. They’ve been roommates for less than a month. Levi’s favorite hobby has been pretending to be asleep will Erwin does sit-ups shirtless in the morning. The man, oh man, has some serious abs. And now, as they’re all sitting in a circle playing truth or dare, Nile has dared Levi to kiss Erwin.

  
“You want me to what?” Levi asks Nile. He’s sure he’s turning bright red. Maybe people will see it as Levi feeling too “manly” to kiss a guy instead of the fact that Levi is secretly, and intensely, gay as fuck.

  
“You heard me,” Nile smirks at him.

  
“But he’s… He’s…”

  
“Come on. What’s a little kiss between friends?” Nile asks. “Or are you scared?”

  
Nile Dok is a fucking asshole, Levi reaffirms. And Erwin has been silent through this whole ordeal. He looks at Levi now and raises his eyebrows.

  
“Fine,” Levi says. Erwin is right next to him. Levi can smell his cologne, he can feel his own heart beating, his palms sweating as he gears up to do something he’s only daydreamed of through all his lectures. Levi is angry, angry it has to happen like this in a room full of people, and people will think he’s being forced into this, angry that Erwin Smith has no idea how much Levi wants this to be real. So Levi kisses Erwin. Hard, long, eyes shut, and longing for the moment to last longer. But Levi pulls away. “Okay?” he snaps at Nile.

  
“Uh. Okay,” Nile laughs and the room erupts into cheering.

  
Later that night, as Levi is coming out of Nile’s disgusting bathroom, he overhears Erwin and Nile talking. “Thanks for wingmanning for me,” Erwin says.

  
“Yeah, no problem,” Nile says. “That looked pretty real, didn’t it?”

  
“I dunno, man. I don’t think he likes me like that. But I’m glad I got to kiss him at least once.”

  
Oh, Levi thinks. Erwin Smith is a fucking asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a prompt from tumblr user taniuchiha.
> 
> Send me more prompts and things over at asexual-ravioli.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks


End file.
